Quién Quiere Vivir Para Siempre
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Puede la eternidad dañar a las personas? Se puede vivir un amor a pesar de saberse condenado desde el principio? Cuan cruel puede ser la realidad? Songfic/One Shot


El tema Who whats to Live Forever pertenece a Queen al igual que los personajes que uso a su autora. Por el contrario, esta historia si es mía y solo los uso como diversión y esparcimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Es lo bueno de las modas, si bien nací escuchando esta maravillosa música, el recordar una gran pelicula y un gran tema de ella llevo a reflotar una vieja idea.

Espero que la disfruten!

¿QUIEN QUIERE VIVIR PARA SIEMPRE?

¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? Esa es una de las grandes preguntas que nos hemos hecho desde el principio de los tiempos. Yo ya no quiero vivir para siempre… ahora sé que al menos los siguientes 1000 años serán eternos… eternos sin él.

 _No hay tiempo para nosotros. / There's no time for us_  
 _No hay lugar para nosotros. / There's no place for us_  
 _¿Qué es esto que construye nuestros sueños, / What is this thing that builds our dreams_  
 _Y aún se escapa de nosotros? / Yet slips away from us_

Cuanto todo esto comenzó, sabía que no debía, sabía que mi deber era primero, pero nadie puede aceptar lo que nuestros corazones quieren, pues la razón no sabe de amor.

Después de que el Milenio de Plata comenzara seguí frecuentando a mi amigo Kenji, y sin darme cuenta comencé una relación con él. Se podría decir que lo amé desde el principio, pero me resistí a quererlo, aun cuando todo mi cuerpo me pedía amarlo. Siempre le oculte mi destino, mi trabajo y mi obligación con la Neo Reina. Pero el no solo era lindo, tierno y amoroso. No era idiota y entendió todo un día que me siguió y no pude ocultar lo que era.

Fue una tarde de diciembre, unos días antes de mi cumpleaños, cumpleaños que dejaría de festejar, pues ese era nuestro acuerdo secreto con las chicas, dejar por completo nuestras vidas y nuestro pasado. Algo que no cumplí por amor.

Había comenzado a llover y mientras la gente corría a refugiarse de la tormenta, entre en un callejón transformandome en la guerrera que soy, sin darme cuenta que él estaba mirando. La noche siguiente cuando nos vimos de nuevo, ya como dos amantes, no dijo nada. Intente buscarlo, pero no emitía palabra alguna. Fue cuando él me miro con frialdad y me dijo.

\- ¿Cuando pensabas decirme que eras una guerrera de la Reina? - Cuestiono mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules.

\- No sé a qué te refieres. – Intente decir lo más tranquila que pude, pero mis nervios me traicionarían en cualquier momento.

\- Te vi. No lo niegues. – Respondió apretando su mano.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el departamento, por un momento me preocupe, pero él se sirvió una copa del whisky que le regale para su cumpleaños.

\- Ahora entiendo porque solo soy como tu amante nocturno. Desde que todo esto del Reino Lunar comenzó solo te he podido ver durante las noches y ya no lo resisto.

\- Entiendes ahora mi obligación. - Respondo como lo obvio que es mi situación.

\- No, no lo entiendo. En verdad no. Desde que reapareciste en mi vida acepte que tenías tus secretos. Incluso llegue a creer que eras casada y yo simplemente era tu amante. Pero… ¿Pero esto?

\- No era algo que tenía en mis planes en esta vida. Soy una reencarnación de una guerrera de otros tiempos. Al igual que antes tengo una obligación. – Me pongo de pie para irme para siempre de su vida.

Pero al llegar a la puerta el me abraza por la espalda tan fuerte que pude sentir su corazón latiendo tan fuerte como el mío. También sentí algo mojando en mi nuca y entendí que eran sus lágrimas. Al girar el estaba llorando y no pude más que llorar a su lado. Lo amaba y entendí que el también. Le explique que lo nuestro era imposible, pero a él no le importo.

 _¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? /_ _Who wants to live forever?_

 _¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? / Who wants to live forever?_

Desde esa noche jugamos a ser una pareja normal, pero con el correr de los años me di cuenta que no seria así. Yo no envejecía y por el contrario el ya era un señor. Aun así el tiempo continuo y seguimos con nuestro juego de enamorados hasta que quede embarazada a pesar de cuidarme.

Habiendo perdido mis poderes por estar encinta, recurrí a la única persona que jamás habrá imaginado, Setsuna. Ella entendió lo que pasaba y por su lenguaje corporal y lo esquiva de sus preguntas, comprendí que ella tiene más de un secreto en su larga vida. Así, sin que nadie lo sepa, salvo la guardiana del Tiempo, pase mi embarazo en las Puertas del Tiempo, pues así mi ausencia pasaría desapercibida y mi secreto seria solo de una.

Era claro que mi compañera del tiempo sabía lo que hacía, pues era claro que no era la primera vez que asistía un parto. Lo que seria el día mas feliz de una mujer se transformo en una pesadilla al darme cuenta que ella no seria como yo, ella seria un mortal como mi amado Kenji, pues como me recordó Setsuna, solo la familia Lunar y sus Guerreras vivirían un milenio. Fue por eso que supe que hacer, pase el mayor tiempo que pude con ella hasta que no dependiera de mi. También use mi autoridad como parte de la Corte Real para darle los papeles que ella necesitaba para su vida mortal junto con todo mi capital, que a estas alturas no me importaban. Y así, lo que fue un día en la Tierra fue más de un año Tras la Puerta.

 _No hay oportunidad para nosotros. / There's no chance for us_  
 _Todo está decidido para nosotros. / It's all decided for us_  
 _Este mundo tiene sólo un dulce momento / This world has only one sweet moment_

 _separado para nosotros. / Set aside for us_

El día mas terrible de mi vida llegaría al entrar a su departamento, pues él no entendía lo que hacía con la pequeña, pero como ya dije, el no era un tonto. Cuando el tomo a nuestra pequeña en sus brazos desbordado de emoción, decidí irme para siempre, pues sabía que él no estaría solo. Que al menos él y mi pequeña Lisistea* tendrían una feliz vida juntos.

Al caminar en una oscura noche sin luna me plante mi maldición. ¿Quien quiere vivir para siempre?... Definitivamente yo no….

 _¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? / Who wants to live forever?_  
 _¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? / Who wants to live forever?_  
 _¿Quién se atreve a vivir para siempre, / Who dares to love forever?_  
 _Cuando el amor debe morir? / When love must die_

Pase los siguientes años cumpliendo mi deber, ocultando el recuerdo de la familia que jamás tendré, viendo a otra feliz bajo mi cuidado. Todo estaba bien hasta que un mensaje, o mejor dicho una carta. Al abrir aquella carta con una perfecta caligrafía, salí corriendo del palacio sin avisar, pues nunca me había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo. Al llegar al Hospital General de Tokio lo vi. Era ya un anciano, pero sus ojos seguían mostrando aquel amor que me declaro hacia tantas décadas atrás. Me acerque llorando a su cama y tome su mano. Fue cuando me di cuenta que no había dejado atrás mi transformación y entendí porque la vista de todos los presentes en el nosocomio.

\- Sigues hermosa como siempre. – Me dijo con algo de dificultad quitándose la mascara de oxigeno.

\- Y tu tan galán como el joven que conocí. – Respondí limpiándome las lagrimas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta sin entender mi presencia.

\- Me mandaste a llamar. – Conteste como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- No, no lo hice. Pero me alegra verte al menos por última vez…

\- No digas eso…

\- Lita… mi hermosa Lita. Ya tengo más de 90 y ni tú con tus poderes puede ignorar ese hecho… hoy sabia que me seria el día… puedo irme en paz ahora que se que vi tu rostro por última vez…

\- No… no digas eso… - Trato de hablar, pero mi voz se quiebra y no pude emitir sonido alguno.

\- Siempre te amare… mi hermosa guerrera…

El cerro sus ojos y su rostro marcado por el paso del tiempo mostraba paz. Pude sentir como el agarre de su mano decaía y el agudo sonido del monitor cardíaco me confirmo dolorosamente que el ya no estaría más en mi vida. Bese por última vez esos labios que me hicieron mujer, mientras mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

 _Pero, toca mis lágrimas con tus labios. / But touch my tears with your lips_  
 _Toca mi mundo con las puntas de tus dedos. / Touch my world with your fingertips_  
 _Y podemos tenerlo para siempre. / And we can have forever_  
 _Y podemos amar siempre. / And we can love forever_

 _Para siempre es nuestro presente. / Forever is our today_

Al salir de la habitación una niña de no más de 5 años se me quedo mirando, yo aun destrozada por haberlo perdido para siempre al único hombre que en verdad amé. No repare en la pequeña, hasta que una mujer de unos 40 o 50 años, con el mismo color de sus ojos se me quedo mirando. Tenía una mezcla de sorpresa y rechazo que no entendí en ese momento. Quise pensar que era su mujer, pero rápidamente comprendí que no lo era.

\- ¡Abuela! ¡Una Sailor Scaut! – Dijo la niña con alegría y aun con sorpresa.

\- Si, Sailor Júpiter… la todopoderosa Sailor del rayo. – Respondió con resentimiento. – Veo que recibió el mensaje de mi hija.

\- Usted es…

\- Solo diré que soy la hija de Kenji. Y solo su hija. – Enfatizo la última palabra como un puñal que me atravesó por completo.

Mi corazón se estrujo nuevamente como si alguien lo arrancara de su pecho. Caí de rodillas sin fuerzas hasta que la pequeña se me acerco y acaricio mi rostro.

\- Eres una guerrera y eres la más fuerte. No tienes porque llorar.

\- Ella tiene sus problemas Leda*. No molestes a alguien que no tenga tiempo para los mortales. - Finaliza cortante con sus brazos cruzados.

La mujer de cabellos castaños y con esos ojos azules como los de Kenji giro dejándome sola con la niña que solo dijo antes de irse.

\- ¡Mi bisabuelo te admiraba mucho! Al igual que mama. – Dijo la niña abrazándome y depositando un inocente beso en mi mejilla. – Y a pesar que ella es dura también te aprecia.

Vi destrozada como mi hija y su nieta se alejaban de mí. Ella con tanto de él y mi bisnieta tan parecida a mi cuando niña. Me quede en es frió suelo del hospital entendiendo que no vale la pena vivir para siempre, si no puedes vivir de verdad.

 _¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? / Who wants to live forever?_  
 _¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? / Who wants to live forever?_  
 _Para siempre es nuestro presente. / Forever is our today_  
 _De todos modos, ¿quién espera para siempre? / Who waits forever anyway?_

 **FIN**

* * *

Este iba mi primer songfic, pero decidí hacerlo con La leyenda del Hada y el Mago de Rata Blanca. Así que quedo en lo oscuro de mi mente… quizás saque alguna cosa mas de aquellos siniestros parajes! No, no lo creo!

Glosario:

 **Lisitea** : es un satélite de Júpiter. Fue descubierto por Seth Barnes Nicholson en 1938 desde el Observatorio de Mount Wilson, y se nombró así por Lisítoe o Lisitea, hija de Océano y amante de Zeus. Recibió su nombre en 1975; antes se conocía sólo como Júpiter X. A veces, se le llamaba Deméter, como la diosa griega de la agricultura. El satélite Lisitea pertenece al grupo de Himalia, cinco lunas con órbitas progradas similares, todas con una inclinación alrededor de 27.5°.

 **Leda** : es un pequeño satélite irregular de Júpiter, y orbita alrededor de este en una órbita prógrada en casi 239 días. Fue descubierto por Charles Thomas Kowal desde el observatorio de Monte Palomar en California el 14 de septiembre de 1974 después de tres noches de observaciones fotográficas (de 11 a 13 de septiembre; Leda aparece en todas las placas fotográficas). También es conocido como Júpiter XIII. Se nombró Leda a esta luna en honor a la reina de Esparta que fue madre de Cástor, Pólux, Clitemnestra y Helena de Troya. Leda pertenece al grupo de Himalia, cinco lunas que orbitan Júpiter entre 11×106 y 13×106 kilómetros a una inclinación aproximada de 27.5°. (No debe ser confundida con el asteroide (38) Leda.)

* * *

Espero sus comentarios y que me digan que les pareció esta locura musical.

Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre digo Nos leemos!


End file.
